My Whole Heart
by heyitskabby
Summary: "Hey, things could be worse. You could be pregnant. I mean….." He stopped. Their faces went white. "WE are some of the idiots that forgot protection. Crap." They both shot up. After Marcus and Abby got married, they never really talked about kids. They were both just happy with the two of them. But something is about to change. Up to date on current episode.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I have a problem with Kabby. Like a mental one. I thank you for taking time to read my story and using it as an excuse not to do homework or actual work or clean or anything else. This is the second version of the first chapter. So I really hope you enjoy it!**

Marcus walked in the door. "Hi." He saw Abby on the bed. Her hair was covering her face. She was sitting cross legged working on her tablet that was lying on the bed. She didn't even react when the door opened. She stayed completely invested in her work. That was something Marcus loved about her but also something he hated. He put his files down on the desk and took off his jacket. He draped the jacket on the back of the desk chair. "Nice to see you too." He mocked. Abby flipped her hair over her head so her face was visible. Her eyes were sunken in and she was giving him the death stare. He was untying his shoes when she replied.

"Don't. Even." She put her head down and went back to work. Marcus smiled. He loved when she was mad. He hopped on the bed in front of her. He pushed her tablet aside. "HEY! I need that!" He chuckled. His legs formed a v around her. He brushed the hair out of her face. Her legs unfolded and she scooted closer to him. Her legs wrapped around his waist. They were now chest to chest.

"Hi." He smiled at her again. The annoyance was definitely still there but Marcus could tell it was subsiding. His hands ran up and down her back and rested on her waist. His hand went up to her cheek and he pulled her closer. Their foreheads were touching and Marcus closed the gap. It took Abby's breath away. She responded but not fast enough. Marcus pulled away. He began tickling her. Her laughter made him smile. It was like a breath of fresh air in their musty 'Chancellor suite.' He wrapped his arms around her stomach. She bit her lip and smiled. She kissed him lightly. But he wasn't giving up. He began giving her short and sweet kisses.

"Marcus. I. Have. To. Work." She said each word between kisses. Her hands went up to his neck. They were toying with the hair that rested behind his neck. She smiled as he kissed her again. But this time she was quick enough to kiss back. Her fingers raked through his hair and gripped it tight. "I love you." She said between kisses.

"I love you too." He smiled. He began to kiss her neck. Kissing soon escalated to sucking and biting. His lips were so soft on her neck yet so rough in her mouth. She loved it. She laid down and Marcus repositioned himself so he too was lying down. He was on top of her and he was sucking on her neck as she bit his ear. She began to suck on his neck too. They were only there 5 minutes and they could both feel a multitude of bruises coming on. She took a deep breath in. Her hand went to his chest. He stopped and looked at her. "Oh. Right. You have to work." He said disappointedly. She smiled and nodded slowly.

"I love you." She kissed him again. She loved him so much. She loved how after a long day at work, he just wanted to spend time with her. He loved that. As a doctor it was her job to protect and save people. And at that moment, having sex with her amazing husband wasn't going to help anyone. Except maybe the two of them. He lifted off of her and handed her the tablet. Reluctantly. He laid down next to her.

"So…..what's with all the work?" He stared at the ceiling. He knew they were both turned on but whatever it was must have been pretty important. He knew Abby wouldn't pass up an opportunity for good sex.

She looked at him. "After Mt. Weather." She chuckled. "Lots of people, decided to have sex. And I guess they just forgot." She smiled. "We aren't on the Ark anymore!" She rolled her eyes. She rubbed her face. "There aren't hormones in the water anymore. All of them adults and teens weren't smart enough to find a condom. ANYWHERE. idiots. Aaaaaaand nooowwwww. I have 8 KNOWN pregnancies I have to log and watch over. And they're all due at basically the same time. So. Yes. I will be stressed for the next 9 months watching over these hormonal crazy women." Her hands flew up and fell into her lap. She whimpered. "This is gonna be so hard." Her head fell. Marcus lifted her chin.

"Hey. Take a break. And we don't have to get all crazy either. We can just talk. No matter how much I want you right now, you just need some time to step away." She smiled. He propped himself up on his hand and Abby positioned herself the same way so they were looking at each other.

"Fine. 20 minutes. That's all." Marcus grinned. She put her hand down and rotated her body so it was lying flat on the bed. "Do you think Clarke's okay?" His hand instinctively went for hers. He squeezed it. Their fingers interlaced. Marcus felt the cool metal of Abby's ring press against his hand.

"You want me to say yes- I think she's fine. But truthfully," He paused. "I don't know. She's so strong. She's so much stronger than **I** ever imagined. I mean having you as a Mom makes a girl soft don't ya think?" He nudged her playfully. She chuckled and nudged back. But halfheartedly. "Abby, I know that not having her here is hard but I can promise you one thing." He stopped to think. "Two things." He nodded to himself. "I can promise you, wherever Clarke is, whatever she is doing, she is fighting. She isn't giving up. She is strong. Like her mother. Whatever the reason we can't find her, she wants it that way. But when she's ready, she'll come back. And 2. I can promise I'm not going anywhere. I love you and I will never leave you." Her hand squeezed his.

"I know she's strong, she's my daughter. It's just me worrying. And. I love you too. I'm never leaving either. I'm gonna stay right here to annoy forever." She smirked.

"Hey, things could be worse. You could be pregnant. I mean….." He stopped. Their faces went white. "WE are some of the idiots that forgot protection. Fuck." They both shot up.

Abby began running tests in her head. "I am late. 5 days but, I just thought …." She said cautiously. "Marcus. Am I pregnant? Oh my god.. I'm pregnant."

He took both her hands into his. Abby's eyes began to fill with tears. Another bad sign. Hormones. "Hey hey hey. It's okay. We'll figure this out." His hands went up to her face. "Abby, you're okay. We're okay. What do you want to do?"

She looked up at him. "Just hold me." Her voice was quiet and emotionless. Marcus pulled her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Her face became buried in his neck. His biceps curled around her small frame. He wanted to protect her. He smelled her hair and buried his face into it. Abby pulled away. "Let's wait until tomorrow before I get tested. I mean we would make beautiful babies and of course I would love to have baby with you. But right now I don't know if I could manage my own pregnancy ontop of 8 others. Let's just wait." Marcus's hand traveled to the back of her neck.

"Okay." He pulled her back into him. Her arms curled into his chest and her head just under his chin. His heartbeat was strong and it lulled Abby away from all the commotion that had just come about. It was just the two of them. No one else. Nothing else. No problems to get in the way. No grounders to pick fights. No pregnancies. Just them. She looked up at him. She put her hand on his cheek and kissed him. He had no objection when her tongue parted his lips. Their tongues began dancing between them and their lips were on fire. Marcus pulled away. Abby's teeth caught his lip. "This is what got us here in the first place." He laughed. He kissed her again. "Whatever happens tomorrow and the next day and the next. I'm never leaving."

 **Hope you had fun. Please. PLease. PLEase. PLEASE keep reading. This is only the beginning of a super long story. Please review. Love you all!**


	2. Dont Be afraid

**Hey! I hope you enjoy. This was a great chapter to write. Thanks again guyss!**

"You have everything you need? Gun? Water? Food? Radio? Gun?" Abby tugged on his jacket. Marcus was leading another search party for Clarke. They were just going a small ways past the dropship to look for anything they had previously missed. After what they had talked about the day before, he had a new fire in him to find _their_ daughter. Of course, Clarke wasn't Marcus's biological child but she was the closest thing he had. He cared for Clarke the way any father should care about his child. He cared for her well-being. He cared if she was safe. He cared if she was happy. He cared if she was alive.

"Yes. I have everything. And, when we come back, we can see if you're pregnant okay?" His hand traveled to her stomach. It slid under her shirt and flattened against her abdomen. He looked at her. Her hands went up to his hair.

His hand slid out from under her shirt. "Okay." She placed her hand on his cheek. Their lips met. They stayed there until Abby ran out of air. It was the first time anyone in camp had seen more than a peck on the cheek or interlaced fingers from the two. "Be safe. I love you."

Their foreheads met in the middle. "I love you too." They hugged and Marcus released. His strong arms placed her back on the ground. Abby's heart jumped to her throat. She felt something. Something was wrong. Something in her gut told her to make Marcus stay. Something in her gut told her bad things were going to happen. But she attributed it to the hormones. She stood at the gates of camp until Marcus and the search party disappeared into the woods. She turned around and walked back towards medical to monitor the 8 women coming in to check the gender of their babies. She rubbed her face. It was going to be a long day.

Abby couldn't wait any longer. She drew a small vial of blood. The med-bay was completely empty so no one would question her. She placed the chemical in the vial. She began gently spinning it. Jackson's voice made her jump and drop the vial. "Fuck." Abby's nerves tensed. She bent down and began collecting the pieces of glass.

"Sorry, Abby. I didn't know. Wait. What are you doing?" Jackson set down his paperwork and helped her collect the glass. She didn't look up at him. She just stared at the floor. She licked her lips and pursed them. "Are you pregnant?"

Abby looked up at him. "Well, I was _going_ to find out until someone made me drop the vial." She smirked mockingly at him. His hands went up. "I'm kidding. But I am trying to figure out if I am pregnant or not." She bit her lip and tied the tourniquet around her arm. She placed the needle inside her and the blood filled the vial.

"Do you want me to find out and tell you? I mean, last time you were pregnant, you were a little, crazy. I mean at least I can break the news to you in a way that will protect you." Jackson placed his hand on Abby's arm.

Jackson was so kind to her. He was like a son to Abby. "Thank you Jackson." She handed him the vial. He turned around and began spinning the blood sample. He placed the vial on the medical pan and covered it with a towel. Her heart was racing. This was the deciding moment. The moment when she found out if she was going to raise another child or if she and Marcus were going to have some more time to themselves.

What Jackson had told her didn't have time to sink in as one of the guards came running in. "Dr. Griffin. The search party radioed. There was an incident." She didn't even think, she grabbed her med kit and ran. She ran to the rover and brought Jackson with her. The guards began driving. Her knee shook erotically. Her nerves were running high. She didn't know what had happened but she knew people were hurt looking for **her** daughter. She knew Marcus could be hurt looking for Clarke. The guard slowed the rover down as they made it to the dropship. She pushed to door open and one of the guards from the search party filled her in.

"We were stopping here for a break and we were ambushed. 4 grounders attacked from the trees. 3 of them have arrows in their bodies. Please help them." Abby nodded at him and ran through the gates. She saw 3 men lying on the ground. She ran to the first one she saw. The arrow was lodged in his shoulder. She knew Jackson could handle that one. She waved him down and told him to help that man. Abby was scanning the crowd for Marcus. She couldn't find him. Her mind flooded with fear. She moved to the next man on the ground. Her heart dropped. It was Marcus. Tears fell from her face. Her breathing was shaky and rapid.

"Marcus." Her hands fell onto his face. "I'm gonna fix you. I'm gonna fix you. Oh my god. I love you. I love you so much." She kissed him. He grabbed her arm and squeezed. There was an arrow lodged in his lower abdomen. "Okay. Okay. I'm going to take the arrow out now. Okay?" He nodded slightly. "1...2...3" She pulled as hard as she could. The arrow came out with ease. But Marcus screamed. "I'm sorry. Shhhhh. It's okay. It's okay." Her shaky hand brushed the hair out of his face. "Somebody light a damn fire." She yelled. Two of the guards began working on it. Abby pressed hard on his open wound. "This is going to hurt. A lot." She looked at him. He was sweating and shaking. "A knife. A sword. I need something metal. Now." The guards fumbled for a knife. One of the guards handed her one. She placed the tip in the fire. "I'm sorry." She lifted it out of the fire and placed it on his wound. He couldn't resist hissing in pain. The air smelled of burning flesh. But his wound was closed. He wasn't bleeding anymore and they were both fine. Abby wrapped his abdomen with gauze and put her hand on his cheek. He had fallen unconscious. She tried to shake him awake. But he wasn't opening his eyes.

"Marcus. Marcus Please. Wake up. You need to wake up. You need to wake up. Come on baby. Please." She said this all through tears. She hung her head as tears fell to the ground.

His hand went up to her cheek. "I told you I would never leave you." He grinned. She popped up and smiled at him. Her hand went to his face. It began stroking his cheek.

"Marcus. I thought I lost you. I thought _we_ lost you." Her eyes locked with his. He furrowed his brow, confused. "I'm pregnant." The words spilled out of her mouth. She smiled. Marcus looked at her. His hand went up to her face. His thumb ran across her cheek. He smiled.

"Oh my God." He passionately pressed his lips against hers. She didn't care. She laughed through the kiss and into his mouth. "I love you. I love you so much. We're gonna have a baby." He laughed in disbelief. She laughed and tears began to fall. Happy tears. She laughed again.

"I love you too." His hand once more traveled to her stomach. He rubbed it softly. They made eye contact and smiled at each other. They were going to have a baby.

 **Thank you so much for reading. I love you all. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for reading! I had fun with this chapter. Daddy Kane is my life. Enjoy ! :3**

Kane's arms wrapped around Abby. He lay awake thinking about his child. They still had 2 weeks until the baby was due. He had so much to do. So much to do a work. So much to do at home. His mind was racing. Abby squirmed. She began screaming, "Marcus! She's gone! The Baby's gone! Help! Marcus! Please! My Baby!" She sobbed. Marcus shook her awake.

"Abby. Abby, I'm right here. Shh… It''s okay. Ai hod yu in. Ai hod yu in. I love you. I love you. You're safe. Ai hod yu in." He comforted her. That was their sentence. The first time Marcus left for a peace meeting with the grounders and returned, he had said it to her. He said it to her when they got married and when he found out they were going to have a baby. It meant I love you in Trigedasleng.  
Abby jolted up. Her hand instinctively reached for her swollen belly. Her face was wet with tears. She looked at Marcus and buried her face in his chest. They propped themselves against the backboard of the bed. She cried into his shirt for a good 30 minutes. He looked at the clock. It was 5:30. He had to be up in 30 minutes anyway. They stayed awake. Abby placed her head on his shoulder. Her expression blank. "I dreamed someone took her. We were asleep and someone came in and took her. We couldn't do anything about it. I saw them leaving and the baby started to scream. We were helpless. Marcus, I'm terrified to do this again. On the Ark, nothing could truly get lost. No one went missing. There were no criminals. If there were they were….What I'm saying is how can we protect her against things we don't even know about? What if someone does take her?"

Marcus began to stroke her hair. "That will never happen. I would do anything to protect him. I know you would too. Honestly I'm scared too. I've never done this before. I never thought I would want this. I never imagined I would be here with you and our son. I'm afraid to become the man that I was, the man that killed…...300…..innocent people for no reason." His voice shuddered. Abby grabbed his hand. "The man that killed Jake, the man that sent Clarke to her death, and the man that voted for your death. I don't want to be that kind of father to him. I can't be. " Abby let a tear fall from her face. She loved Jake. She loved him as much as she loves Marcus.

"You won't be. Besides, this isn't my first spacewalk. But it has been a very long time since I did this. You will never be that man again. You were power hungry. You aren't that person anymore. You are so much different. You are a kind and caring man that would do anything to protect your family. I can tell you are going to be a great father." She reached up and placed her hand on the cheek farthest away from her. She rubbed her thumb across his coarse beard and down his jawline. She closed her eyes. He made her feel safe.

"Ai hod yu in." Marcus felt at home. For the first time in his life, he felt home. Even when he was little his parents fought all the time. That was never home. On the Ark he was a mean lonely hermit left to his own devices. He never wanted to leave this place.

"Ai hod yu in. Did you…"

"Did I what?" He questioned mockingly.

"...Call our baby a him? Because I'm pretty sure we're having a girl. I can feel it. She feels exactly like Clarke did." Abby released her hand from Marcus's face. Marcus slid down and placed his face against her stomach.  
"Mhm…." He nodded. "He just told me to tell you he's a boy." Abby and Marcus laughed. Their laughter was music that lit up the room. Abby took his face in her hands and kissed him on the forehead. She nestled her forehead against his. He stole a small kiss from her. She giggled. Marcus looked at the clock and read 6. He knew he should go but he couldn't bring himself to it. He got up out of bed and reached for his tablet. He typed he was sick and wasn't going into work. He pressed send and walked back to the bed. He climbed in and kissed Abby on the head. "I'm not going in today." Kane said bluntly. He put his arm around his wife as they sat silently.

"Good idea. God knows when we'll be able to do this again." She rubbed her stomach.

"What do you mean?" Marcus laughed.

"Can I tell you a secret? Before we came to the ground, I didn't think Council Member Marcus Kane could laugh." He gaped his mouth in a shocked and playful manner. "As for not being able to do this again, I mean when this one comes along," She motioned to her stomach," We won't get a moment of quiet time and when we do you'll want to shower or take a nap. Not sit with your wife in bed all day. Trust me when I say, take it in now."

"What about...ya know….." Marcus motioned with his hands and pelvis in a thrusting motion.

"Oh sex? That doesn't happen unless it is scheduled down to the millisecond." Abby thought back to the times she had with Jake. She smiled and kissed Marcus on the cheek.

"Do you want to practice then. I mean, we have all day. You just said we need to time it. I don't see why we can't get a little practice drill in before the big day."

"It won't affect the baby I know that. I also know how much I love you Marcus Kane." Abby swung her leg over him and began to kiss him passionately. Her stomach was sort of restricting so he flipped her over so he was on top. Abby pulled off Marcus's shirt as he pulled off hers. She ran her hands down his chest. She began to unbutton his pants. They slid off with ease. Marcus grabbed her waist as their breathing grew more rapid. They began kissing each other so passionately they couldn't breathe. Kane began to whisper her name. Abby screamed.

"Abby!" He looked at her in astonishment. He began kissing her even harder

"Marcus, it's the baby. Oh my god!" She screamed again. "Get Nyko. Now!"

 **Hope you enjoyed. Please review. I'm not sure how this is going so it would be amazing to get feedback. Until nextime! :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! Super Excited for this chapter.** **After this chapter, I am jumping to the Polis scene. Thank you so much for reading! Enjoy!**

Abby tented her legs into a more comfortable position. Being a doctor, she checked herself out. She was 8.5 centimeters dilated. She was terrified. When she was on the Ark, she had been 22 years younger, she was on painkillers, she was in a sterilized environment, and she had her husband by her side. Abby knew the risks of being 40 and having another baby but she didn't care. Another contraction came. Each one getting closer and worse. Abby screamed. She began to cry. She needed her husband, she needed her daughter, she needed anyone. She screamed again, this time she arched her back and lifted onto her elbows. Octavia and Lincoln came running in. "Abby! What''s going on where's Marcus?"

Marcus got in one of the vehicles and raced to the Trikru Village. His mind was racing. He was praying Abby would be okay. He didn't know if he could live with himself if Abby died. She was his light in the dark. He sped up. Marcus wasn't going to let his wife die. The thought crossed his mind that their baby could die. He sped up even more. When he made it, he hit the horn and everyone came out of their homes. "Nyko! PLEASE somebody get Nyko! My wife's in labor."

Nyko came running out of his home. He had his bag in hand and ran to the vehicle. Marcus spun the car around and drove even faster than when he was going there. "How long has she been in labor?"

"I don't know. We were in bed and she started screaming. I came as fast as I could to get you. Please. Make sure she and my baby are okay. I'm begging you. Please." Nyko could hear the distress in Kane's voice. Marcus sped up as he saw the gates of Arkadia getting bigger and closer. He sped up and the gates opened just in time. The car stopped abruptly probably giving them both whiplash.

Marcus ran out of the car. Nyko followed him to their quarters. Kane ran as fast as his legs could go. He began to hear her screams. They made it to the room and saw Octavia and Lincoln. Abby was a mess. Her face was covered in sweat. Her hair was sticking to her face. Her head was thrown back in exhaustion. "Abby. I'm here." Marcus ran to his wife. "I'm here." He kissed her on the forehead and he looked at Nyko.

"Abby.." Nyko was interrupted by Abby.

"Got it. Next contraction push." Abby, being Chief of Medical, knew when to push. She knew it would all be worth it in a few minutes. She screamed as she used all her might to push. She released all the tension in her body as she gasped for air. Marcus brushed the hair out of her face as she squeezed his hand. Octavia was on the other side wiping her forehead. She kept doing the same thing over and over again for what seemed like hours. She began to cry. As the tears fell from her face she looked at Marcus, "I can't do this." She was breathing heavy. Tears rolled down her cheeks and onto her shirt. "I'm so tired. It hurts so much. I can't." Her head fell back from exhaustion.

"Look at me." Marcus grabbed her face by the sides. He rubbed his chin over her cheek. Marcus looked into the beautiful brown eyes he fell in love with. "The first time I knew I loved you was when Diana had you in the Exodus ship. You needed someone and I couldn't be there. I knew if you stayed on the ship you would've died. When i came to find you, in the service bay, my chest got tight and my words became slurred. I saw you in that corner, you weren't moving. I turned you around and you looked into my eyes. You were so strong. I knew I couldn't let anything happen to you again. When this is over, we can see that look in our baby's 're almost there. You are doing amazing Abigail Kane. I love you so much. Ai hod yu in." He pressed his forehead against hers. Abby sniffled and exhaled loudly. That had given her the strength she needed to keep going.

"You ready Abby? You're so close. Be yuj. Be strong. Like you always are." Nyko smiled at her. She was ready. She was ready to see her baby.

Abby let out another scream. She gave it everything she had. She and Marcus kissed, "You did it. I love you." But when she stopped, there was a silent air to the room. Everyone stared at Nyko. He was rubbing his hands over the baby's chest. They weren't crying. Abby and Kane knew something wasn't right. Nyko put something in the baby's mouth. Abby let out a wail. She began to sob. She grabbed Kane and sobbed into his shirt. He placed his face in her hair. He couldn't process what had just happened. Abby sniffled quiet and managed to get a few words out.

"Give me my baby." You could hear her fighting back tears.

"Abby…." Marcus called her.

Abby reached out her arms for her baby. Her hands were visibly shaking. Marcus reached out his hands and helped her steady herself. Nyko wrapped the baby in a blanket. He extended his arms out and handed the baby to Abby. Abby's arms stopped shaking. Her face softened. She drew her baby close to her chest. She adjusted the blanket so she could see better. Tears silently rolled down her face as she moved her thumb over her baby's cheek. Marcus laid a kiss on his baby's forehead. He caressed the baby's head with his hand. The room fell quiet.. Then out of the silence, the baby's cries filled the room. "Oh my god. Hi baby. Yeah….hi." Abby cried. "Marcus we have a daughter." Abby reached out to give Marcus their daughter. "Support her head in one hand and the body in the other."

Marcus's heart melted. He knew in that second, he would never let anything happen to her as long as he lived. He felt nothing but unconditional love. He didn't understand how his father left him. He wouldn't leave his daughter for a second. He began rocking back and forth swaying his hips. She fell asleep in his arms. Everything was in perfect balance. Until Abby screamed again….

Abby's back arched and she grunted loudly. Nyko went to see what was going on. He looked at Abby. "What's wrong?" She cried. The pain was unbearable. She made eye contact with him. "Tell me dammit." She screamed again.

"You're having another baby. It's crowning so you're about 2 pushes away from having another child. She and Marcus exchanged looks of amazement and love. "Push!" Abby screamed and pushed as hard as she could. The cries of another baby filled the room.

"Oh my god. Abby…..How did this happen?" Kane laughed. He stared down at his beautiful wife. Nyko handed her the baby. "So do we have a boy or a girl? I don't care. As long as he's healthy and with us that's all that matters." He stared at the face of his daughter. She looked so much like Abby. But she had the same eyes as he did. He looked over at Abby who was holding the other baby.

"We have a son and a daughter Marcus. I thought we lost our only baby and instead we got two." Abby touched her son's face. "Hi little man. Hi." Abby kissed his forehead. She moved to look at Marcus but was caught off guard when Marcus was waiting for him. His lips caught hers and stole her breath. She laughed. "What're their names?"

Marcus looked at his son and back to his daughter then up to Abby. "Jacob. His name is Jacob after the bravest man I've ever known." Abby stared at him. She stared at him in love. She lost Jake because of Kane and neither she or Kane had truly gotten over his death. Naming him after Jake was a beautiful way to keep his memory alive.

Abby let a tear fall from her face, She watched her son wiggle into a comfortable position and fall asleep. "Jacob Marcus Kane, I love you." She kissed his forehead and rocked back and forth. "Her name is Vera. Vera Kane. Your mother was so persistent. She never gave up hope we would make it here. She would be so proud of you Marcus."

They grabbed hands and stared into each other's eyes. "Vera Clarke Kane and Jacob Marcus Kane, Yu laik nau part gon skaikru. We have a family." He kissed each of them on the forehead. He climbed into bed with Abby. She rested her head on his shoulder. Marcus put his arm around her and began to stroke her hair. "Thank you, for showing me the way out of the dark."

"The moment I fell in love with you was when you volunteered to stay behind to launch. I couldn't think straight. I grabbed your knee, trying to show you even a little bit of how much I cared. But Jaha did it. You came back and sat next to me. I took your hand in mine. I wasn't going to risk losing you again." Abby rubbed her son's head. Marcus could feel her falling asleep. He let her.

 **Hope you enjoyed! Please review. I am going to make the twins older in the next scene so their age is more conducive to the story line. I plan on using most scenes from the show. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**ENJOY! Finally getting into current story line.**

The twins were going on 8 months old and neither Kane nor Abby had gotten sleep since they were born. But Marcus did everything he could to help Abby. She had taken leave a month before the twins were born and had just returned. She loved her kids but the thrill of being back at work sparked a fire inside her. She had been at home playing with the twins for about an hour when Marcus walked in. "Pack your stuff." His eyes were full of fire. His heart was racing.

"Marcus, what are you talking about?" She set the baby on the floor to crawl and she walked over to him. "What's going on." She looked concerned.

"It's Clarke!" Her eyes lit up when she heard that name. "Riders came to inform me today that I am needed in Polis. They want me to meet with Lexa about a Treaty and Clarke is there. She's in Polis and she wanted both of us there. I've arranged a truck to take us and a few guards there." His smile was big on his face. "So..?"

She looked at him and down to their crawling children. She bit her lip. Her eyes traveled down to the ground. So many questions flooded her brain. She wanted to see her daughter again but she knew Clarke would only come to her if she needed something big. She also had no idea how Clarke would react to her getting married and having two other kids. She inhaled slowly. "I'm in." A small smile formed on her face. "I get to see my daughter again." She hugged Marcus. He lifted her into the air and spun her. She put her hands on Marcus's chest as her feet kicked up and her head flew backward in laughter. Abby looked at him and thanked God she had a man as loving as he was. Marcus would do anything for her or his son or his daughter. She never thought it would even be possible for her to be in love again. But she was. She was in love the the Space Guard. She was so in love.

He looked up at her and they kissed. It was a light, airy kiss. She placed her fingers in his hair to deepen it. He didn't resist. Marcus thanked God for Abby. He always thought he would die alone in space. But he had fallen in love with the Space Doctor and he would do anything to protect his family and he knew she would do the same. They parted when Vera was making her hungry noise. He set her down and picked up his daughter. Marcus held her tight and said, "We're going to meet your sister." He began flpping her upside down so her hair dangled by his legs. She fell into a fit of laughter. When Vera came up, she clung to her Daddy's shirt. He kissed her on the head. Vera let go and reached for Abby.

"When you have the food supply…" Abby's hands went up. They both laughed,

They reached Polis in the early afternoon the next day. Abby had wrapped the kids in a shawl that hugged tight to her body. Everything waist up was free and their legs and waist were against Abby's rib cage wrapped in an intricately tied fabric. She still couldn't believe she was going to see her daughter again and have to explain this. Abby readjusted the twins so they were on her back instead of front. Marcus walked ahead of her. He stopped when they reached the main archway. She walked up next to him. He was out of breath. It was so beautiful.

"Incredible." Was the only word he managed to get out as he continued marveling at the huge tower in front of him. They began walking. He saw people selling fruit and vegetables. Earning their keep. Surviving. A little girl came and grabbed Marcus's hand and led him to her mother's stand. She began chopping up some meat. She offered it to him and he ate it. It was one of the best things he'd had since he landed. He ripped off his Ark guard patch and gave it to her. "Mochof." He nodded his head to her.

"Pro." She nodded back. Marcus looked around at the civilization they never knew existed. He smiled back at Abby. He looked forward and saw his friend.

"Indra!" He smiled. They greeted each other with a forearm handshake.

"Hello my friend." She looked at Abby. "Abby. Vera, Jake. Welcome. I hope you're enjoying the Capitol." Abby smiled and shook her hand.  
"Hello Indra. I am. This is incredible. Thank you, for ensuring my daughter's safety."

"The commander did that you can thank her yourself at the summit." Indra replied.

"When can I see her?"

"Soon." Indra walked away intentfully.

"The sun's going down. Where's Lexa?" Abby asked worriedly. She and Marcus had gotten a room in the Summit. They laid the kids on the bed to sleep.

"She'll be here soon." Marcus put his arms around Abby and drew a long heavy breath. They heard people speaking outside the door. "Here we go."

The door creaked open and two guards walked in followed by Clarke. Abby's heart started racing. She looked so different. She ran up to Clarke and hugged her. Clarke pulled away. "I have something to tell you and we don't have much time."

Abby's heart sank a little. "Just let me look at you. I have something to tell you too."

"The terms have changed. Lexa wants us to become the 13th clan." Clarke explained the details as Marcus and Abby listened.

"So we become the 13th clan. What's going to stop the Ice Nation?" Abby couldn't believe she had all her kids in one room.

"Wanheda." Clarke declared. Just then Jake began to cry on the bed which caused Vera to cry. Clarke didn't even realize they were there. Kane grabbed him and began rocking him back to sleep. Abby grabbed Vera and began swaying her hips.

"Hey buddy. Bad Dream? I get em too. It's okay. It's okay." Kane kissed his forehead and placed him back on the bed. Abby stared at him. He was amazing with them and she loved him for it.

"Shhhhhh. It's okay Vera. You're okay. Shhhh. There you go." Abby grazed the back of her hand over Vera's face. She continued rocking and looked over at Clarke who looked so confused. "Surprise." Abby said half excitedly, half nervously. She walked over to him and he put his arm around her. "Marcus and I got married 3 months after Mt. Weather and then they came. That's Jacob Marcus Kane and Vera Clarke Kane." She looked at her babies.

"You named him after dad?" Clarke's voice cracked. For a moment Abby saw her daughter again.

"I wanted my son to be named after the bravest man I've ever known. Abby named Vera after my mother and her middle name in honor of you." Kane explained as he kissed Abby's head. She looked up at her husband. Clarke saw this was the same way she used to look at her father. She was so happy for her that she found someone to pick her up after what happened at Mt. Weather. She was afraid Abby would be alone to work herself to death when she left.

"Ai don a bro en sis." Clarke found herself speaking more grounder since she arrived in Polis. She hugged Kane and Abby. She looked down at the twins in their arms. She put her hand over her mouth. "He looks so much like you Kane. She looks exactly like you Mom." Tears fell from Clarke's face. She fell to the ground. Abby caught her with her free hand. "I'm so sorry Mom." Sobs shook her body. She curled into Abby's lap.

Marcus put Jake down and grabbed Vera. Abby held her daughter. She stroked her hair and held onto her. "It's okay. It's okay."

 **Please review. Hope you enjoyed. I am planning on updating every Sunday so bear with me. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am excited for this chapter. I have to warn you about some...relations... that happen in this chapter. I don't want to raise the whole story up to T so I am just changing the rating for this chapter to T. Enjoy!**

"Listen to what Octavia and Lincoln say okay?" Abby held her 10 month old kids on her hips. "Mama and Papa have a meeting. We will be back soon. I love you." She handed Vera to Lincoln and Jake to Octavia. She then looked at them and said "Thank you for helping us out. You're lifesavers." She looked at them with tired eyes and a grateful smile.

"Come on Abby. They're amazing. Plus Lincoln and I need as much practice as we can get." She looked down at her small bump. "We're going to take them to the butterfly fields at the edge of the woods. We'll bring them back in 2 hours."

"Thanks guys. But if anything happens to them, I swear….." Marcus said gravely.

"He will greet you with a big smile." Abby interjected. She looked at him with a death stare. "Have fun and thank you again." They walked away. She directed her attention to Marcus. "Let's go you."

"Don't you think it was kind of bad we're having someone else watch our kids as we bang one another?" Marcus scratched his beard. He was so skeptical.

"No. Jake and I used to do it on the Ark. We would tell Thelonious we had some family matters to talk about. Jaha would take Clarke for the whole night. Unfortunately, we only have two hours so let's get moving." They were walking back to their quarters. Abby whipped around. Hers heart was pounding. She felt something inside her. She was craving her husband.

She placed her hand so her fingers were behind his neck and her thumb in front of his ear. She just stared. She bit her bottom lip. Her breathing intensified. She lightly placed her lips on his. He immediately returned the kiss. It was a light and airy kiss. One they were not used to. When they released, they looked at each other. Abby laughed into Marcus's chest. People were staring but they didn't care. They began running towards their room. When they made it, Abby turned to lock the door. She turned around and Marcus crashed into her. He placed his hands on her small frame and deepened the kiss. Her back arched to the ground as her fingers got tangled in his hair. He looked at Abby, their eyes locked and he felt a feeling rising up from his chest spreading throughout his body. Lust. He was lusting after Abigail Kane.

They threw off their jackets. He grabbed Abby's waist pressing her against him. Their tongues played an intricate dance. With their lips locked, they fell onto the bed. Abby straddled him. She ripped his shirt of his body. She ran her hands up and down his chest. He began to feel her stomach through her shirt. Marcus flipped them over so he was on top and he began kissing her neck. He began biting her neck in the soft spot behind her ear. His name left his lips in an attempt to get words out. Her hands wrapped around his neck. She began to unbuckle his belt. "I love you Marcus Kane." She smiled at him. He stared at her perfection. "I love you too." She successfully got his pants off and he was working on hers. He began to kiss her in her weak spot behind her ear. As they kissed once more, Abby's teeth caught Marcus's lower lip.

Their breathing began to get heavy. "I want you." Marcus whispered into her ear. They locked lips again. Marcus began to kiss her stomach and moved lower. His lips made contact with her inner thigh and she screamed. He moved up to her and pulled her shirt and bra off with ease. Her legs wrapped around his waist. They lay there kissing one another hard. Her nails raked his back and into his hair. He sucked on her neck and looked into his eyes. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me." But this time were startled by Abby's phone. She reached over and turned it off without looking at it.

"If it's important, they'll call back." They resumed their actions. It rang again. She kissed Marcus. "2 seconds." She answered the phone. "Dr. Griffin…..Nothing's wrong…." Marcus laughed. She hit him playfully. She mouthed stop. "Why did you call twice…..Jackson just tell me…come ooon...Jackson what's wrong?…What?….I'll be there in 2 minutes." Her expression turned from lustful to grave. He looked at Marcus. "It's Vera."

They ran as fast as they could to medical. Marcus stopped when he saw Vera lying on the table. All the air came out of Abby. She gasped. Their daughter was lying on the medical bed. Blood was on her clothes and part of her face. Her eyes were closed. Abby snapped out of the trance first, quickly followed by Marcus. She ran to her daughter. She placed her hand on Vera's forehead and looked up at Marcus. Abby quickly began checking Vera. Kane looked at Octavia. "What the hell happened? Where's my son" He grumbled as Abby checked their daughter's vital signs. Abby had to put her feelings aside and do her job. No matter how hard it was.

"We were playing and she started walking to chase a butterfly. She tripped forward but counterbalanced too much backwards and fell. She went unconscious and her head was bleeding. Lincoln and I ran with them here. Wigod ai oso. Forgive us. I'm so sorry Kane. Lincoln took Jake to Harper and Raven so he wouldn't see this. We never meant for this to happen. We just wanted to give you two time to go to your meeting. You have to know that Kane. You have to understand..."

"Shof joken up. It doesn't matter what your intentions were. It matters that my daughter..." His voice wavered. He rarely said that word and when he did it hit him hard. "Was hurt under your watch. It matters that we trusted you with the most precious thing in our lives and you let something happen to it. You need to leave. Gon we. Yu gonot" He watched as Octavia, who he considered another daughter, looked up at him with remorse and bowed her head and walked away. Marcus looked back at her exiting the room. He knew it wasn't her fault but he was angry and didn't know who to take it out on. He snapped out of it and put his hand on Vera's forehead brushing away her hair. "What's going on? Is she okay?" He asked in a scared tone.

She was still checking blood pressure. Abby put her hands down on the table for support. She looked up at them. "She has a cut on the back of her head. Once I stitch it up she'll be fine. When she fell, her brain rattled in her skull and knocked her out." Abby quickly stitched her head and cut the string. She continued to check for reflexes and other broken bones. "Oh god." Her breath was shaky. "Her…...her…..arm….her arm is dislocated. I need to put it back into place. She may wake up because this is a lot of pain. Marcus look away. This is going to be bad." She looked at him with pleading eyes. Marcus walked toward Abby and stood across from her and nodded. "Jackson hold her down." She took a deep breath in and nodded at Jackson. He pushed down on Vera's shoulders and Abby twisted Vera's arm. The bone cracked into place. Abby cringed and turned away. Vera screamed as loud as she could. She began to cry.

Abby grabbed Vera. She began swaying her hips and stroking her hair. "Shhhh. It's okay. It's all better now. I'm here. I'm here." Vera's legs wrapped around Abby's waist and her hand gripped her shirt. Her face was buried in the crook of Abby's neck and in her hair. Marcus came over and held both of them in his arms. "You're okay baby. You're okay." Abby repeated this to herself for a few seconds. Vera's cries began to subside. Marcus stepped back to look at his baby and she had fallen asleep in Abby's arms. Abby looked up at him with wet eyes and a tired face.

Marcus looked back at her. "Let's go home."

 **Hope you had fun! Please review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! Totally forgot I had this chapter in another document and forgot to put it in. This is meant to go right after the twins were born. This is one of Marcus's anxiety attacks. I wrote about it in another chapter and realized I forgot to post this one. Another thing. Hopefully you understood the little bit of Trigedasleng(grounder language) I put in the last chapter if not, Private message me and I can translate. Sorry! Enjoy!**

Abby was startled awake when Marcus jumped. Her head was on his chest and she lifted it to look at him. He was covered in sweat. His breathing was shaky and rapid. She put her hand on his cheek and traced his jawline with her finger. "What is it?" She whispered. He sat up and she adjusted herself so she her back was resting partially on his back. He pushed his hair over his head and out of his face and let his head fall back. "Marcus." She looked up at him again. Their legs became tangled under the blanket.

"It's them." He looked at the foot of their bed where the twins slept. "It's all them. Everything is them. Every night I dream…...I dream of someone taking them or them getting hurt or in pain and I can't do anything. I can't do a single damn thing to help them and then there's you. I dream that one day you'll realize I'm the one that killed your husband and the one that wanted to kill you too. Multiple times. I'm scared you'll realize you are having a murderer raise your children and you'll leave. You'll take them and you'll leave." Marcus raised his knees and extended his arms to rest on them.

"Marcus…" Abby took his hands in his and kissed them. He placed his head in her chest and stayed there. Abby played with his hair and held him. "That will never happen. I fell in love with a man who was headstrong. A man who wouldn't give up and when he told me about the Ark, I knew. I knew it was a death sentence. It wasn't your fault he did what he did. Marcus. You thought what you were doing what you had to do to survive.I never thought I would find love again and frankly didn't want to." Her vision became blurry as she let tears fall from her face. "But I found you. You were...you _are_ my light. You guided me out of such a dark place in my life and I can't tell you how much you mean to me. I love you Marcus. And I will never stop." She kissed his head and he looked into her eyes.

"I love you. You're the best things that's ever happened to me and I mean that. But what if I'm not meant to do this. What if I'm not fit to be a dad?" The look of regret was plastered on his face.

"Marcus where is this coming from?" Abby wasn't sure what was going on. Her head was spinning. "What are you saying?" Was he breaking up with her?

"I don't know…..I don't…" He opened his mouth but no words came out. A tear fell from his face. He inhaled.

"Kane….." He looked up sharply. She never called him that. At least not since the Ark. He couldn't tell what was going on. "No. No I'm not doing this. Not now. Not after everything." Abby threw the blanket off of her and began putting her shoes on. She walked to the door and began to open it.

"I don't want to mess up. I don't want to mess up. Okay. Please don't leave Abby. I'm afraid I'm gonna screw their lives up like I've screwed up everyone's around me. Every relationship I've had, has crashed to the ground because of me and I can't do that to them." His voice cracked. Hearing himself say it out loud. "I pushed my mother away for years when I joined the guard. I had you and Jake and I pushed you away because I was power hungry. I had Callie and I pushed her to sleeping with another man every night. Now I'm afraid. I'm afraid I'm gonna screw it up with you and with them and I can't have that happen. I can't. I would die without you and Vera and Jake and Clarke, Octavia, Raven and Bellamy and….and...Monty and Jasper in my life. Vera and Jake are so small. Whenever I hold them I'm afraid I'm going to drop them or hurt them. Clarke is trying to maintain peace and prevent a war. Raven is broken, she's so hurt and needs us. Bellamy is lost. He's so confused and I don't know how to help him. Monty and Jasper won't even look at each other. And Octavia is having a baby and she still just seems like that 15 year old girl I arrested for being born." His voice cracked. He let tears roll down his face as he rubbed his chin. "You are my wife and they are my kids. I can't live without you or them." Marcus began to cry silently. His face fell into his hands."Abby…" Abby turned around and saw the tears falling onto the bed sheet. As she was walking back over to him, she took her shoes off. She sat on the bed in front of him and framed his face with her hands. He grabbed her hands and pressed his face harder into them.

"I love you. I swore to you that I would always love you. You could never do anything to ruin this. I married you because you are the kindest and most compassionate man I've ever met. You will do anything to protect your people. You will do anything to protect your _family_. With everything we've been through. I don't know or care what else is going to be thrown at us but I know we can survive. And thrive. And now we have kids to help solidify that. I will never leave you Marcus Kane. because I love you." She kissed him and they touched foreheads. They stayed there as Marcus began to talk.

"Before, I could screw up and it only affected me. My decisions only affected my life. Then when we got married my problems became your problems and vice versa and we both agreed to that. That's what marriage is. But them." He pointed to the crib. "They didn't agree to any of this. They didn't sign up to have the Chancellor for a dad. They agree to the terms and conditions of our relationship. If I screw up. It affects them now. If I take a wrong step, I could break the coalition and have a grounder army marching on us. I can have an army twice the size of the population of the Ark marching on us. I can't do that to them. They are my everything now. And if anything happened to them. I don't how I could live with myself." His eyes glistened in the moonlight and Abby stared into them taking in every word he said. "I can't be like him. I can't."

Abby looked at her husband. "You will never be like him. Your father was a deadbeat. A rat that got drunk almost everyday then came home and beat you and he threatened to beat your mom if you screamed. His demons chased him down and got to him and he floated himself. He floated himself because he couldn't live with what he did. You love these kids with all your heart. That's all you can give them and they will love you back. Not just Vera and Jake but all of them. Clarke and Bellamy and Octavia, all of them love you back. You would never give up on them. I know you and I know that you will never give up on anything. Especially your family. _Our_ family. Marcus. Don't be scared. I'm here and I'm never leaving. Come here. It's okay." She put her lips on his and they stayed there for God knows how long. Marcus deepened the kiss and they released. Marcus lay back down and Abby placed her head back on his chest. The rising and falling of Marcus's chest soothed Abby. His steady heartbeat lulled her into a trance. Marcus began to calm down as he saw Abby's head rising and falling on his chest. The smell of her hair overwhelmed his senses. He loved her. God he loved her. She grabbed his hand and kissed it. "I love you Marcus Kane and I am never letting you go."

Marcus waited until he was sure Abby was asleep until he got out of bed. He got up and slipped his shoes on. He walked over to the crib. He looked at his sleeping babies. Jake started to fuss. "Shhh….Its okay little man…...Mama needs sleep…..let's let her be." He kissed Jake. He bundled them each in a big blanket and watched as they stared in wonder at the world around them. Abby had opened her eyes but hadn't said anything. She watched as Marcus picked up their newborn children and walked out the door. She quickly put on her shoes and followed close behind him. She was afraid. She didn't know what he was going to do. When she made it to the main door, she saw Marcus standing, rocking his hips, in the moonlight. Her fear fled. "For my entire life, I used to look from the stars down to Earth. But here I am looking from Earth to the stars. But Heaven. That's a different story. I'm not there and haven't been there yet but I know. I know I have 3 angels, sent for me to protect, that I will never let go." Abby walked closer to him and wrapped her arms around his middle. She inhaled. His spine tingled at her touch. He looked over his shoulder at her. Her chin was on his shoulder while she was on her toes.

"Marcus…" She kissed him lightly. "Tell them the one about the Doctor and the Guard." She smiled as she rested her cheek against his back.

"Once upon a time, there was a Doctor and a Guard who lived in a castle in the stars. They didn't like each other and they fought about everything. But one day, the castle could no longer be in the stars. So the Doctor sent her only daughter down to Earth to try and save _everyone_ in the castle. Her daughter sent a message to the castle saying it was safe for them to come down. The castle was preparing to come to Earth when a mean lady took part of the castle apart and stole the Doctor. The Guard became very sad and thought he had lost Doctor forever. But when he found out that the Doctor may still be in the castle, he ran as fast as he could to try and save the Doctor and the people around her. That was when he realized he loved her. But he never admitted it to anyone nor did the Doctor. The Doctor and the Guard became closer when the castle came to the ground. But the Guard was forced to hurt the Doctor. That made him very sad but after that, he apologized to the Doctor and he tended her wounds. They began to fall in love. One day, the Mountain Men came and took the Doctor and the Guard. They began to hurt the Doctor and this made the Guard very angry. But the Doctor's daughter saved her mother and the Guard. After that, the Doctor needed help so the Guard stayed to help as much as he could. The Doctor thanked the Guard with a kiss. The Doctor then became the Queen of the castle. It was then that the Guard asked her to marry him. They loved each other so much that they decided to bring a little prince and princess along for the ride. The Doctor gave up being Queen so the Guard could become the King. They loved their prince and princess with all their hearts. And they all lived. Happily ever after." He kissed them each on the head and then leaned back and kissed Abby. Abby took Marcus's hand. They walked to the open clearing just past the main gate. They laid down and each had a baby on their chest. They held hands and stared at the stars until the sun came up. "I love you and I'm never letting you go."

 **Please review! Hope you enjoyed. I'm glad I remembered because this was one of the most fun to write.**


	8. Chapter 8

**My favorite chapter I've written yet. I hope you enjoy. I am sooooo scared for next weeks episode based on the trailer. I hope the Kabby ship isn't sunk from it. Enoy!**

The door opened. The guard stated, "You can thank Chancellor Pike for this, you have 5 minutes." Marcus's wrists and ankles were bound in chains. "Can you please take these cuffs off? I can't hold my kids with chains. Please. I may never get to see them again." His eyes were full of hurt. The guard undid his wrists and told him to watch it. When Marcus turned around and the door closed he saw his family. His face lit up. He saw Jake and Vera in Abby's arms. Abby stared at him. He looked so different he had been in the prison for 5 days.

"Dada!" They both screamed. Jake and Vera reached out to their father. He accepted them with open arms. He held them tight against his chest. Their legs wrapped around his torso. Jake screamed. His golden brown hair fell in front of his face. Marcus brushed it out of the way

Her thoughts wandered back to Jake. She remembered his smell. She replayed that day in her mind, over and over again for months until she found Marcus. She saw him being arrested, dragged out of their home. She saw him give her his ring. She saw him holding Clarke one last time. She saw him step into that god forsaken chamber. She heard Jaha tell him it was time. She saw Jake smile one last time and he was gone. The way Marcus was holding them was too familiar. Too hard.

"I'm sorry buddy I'm just so happy to see you!" He released his grip and touched his nose. "Go play." They got up and began running as fast as their one year old legs could carry them. He smiled at them. Marcus looked up at Abby. He stood up. "Are you alright?" She nodded ever so slightly at him. They were both fighting back sobs. Abby's dark brown eyes welled up with tears.

"I won't let this happen to you." Abby looked to the floor and back at him. The lump in her throat getting bigger by the second.

"Abby, anyone caught helping us will be condemned to death too."

"Then I won't get caught." He sort of chuckled. She needed to save him. She wasn't going to let him die.

"I'm begging you. I'm begging you, for them, please. Don't do this. These people, need someone to show them the way out of the dark." They looked over at their children. They were chasing each other around the room. Marcus couldn't stand the thought of not being there for his kids. He couldn't stand the thought of being like his father. The thought killed him. Abby knew the only way to save them was to get rid of Pike.

"I can't do this again." Abby's hands met his face. Tears fell from her face. She put her forehead against his. She kissed him with all the passion she could muster. She couldn't believe what was happening. She fell in love on the Ark and the Chancellor took him away from her. Now she was here on the ground and in love again and the Chancellor was about to take him away from her too. Silent tears fell from her face to the ground. She ran her fingers through her hair. Marcus was holding her waist. He felt her breath against his face. She sniffled. Tears slid down her face in a steady stream.

"Mama sad?" They released and stared into each other's eyes. They looked down at their daughter. Their daughter. Abby and Marcus kneeled down as Vera came to give her a kiss. "All better." Abby wiped the tears and put on a brave face for her kids.

"All better." She repeated. "I love you. Come here both of you." Abby and Marcus each grabbed a kid and began tickling. Their laughter filled the room. It lifted every ones spirits to hear them. Marcus never thought he would want children. He never thought he would want a wife. But here he was, with his amazing wife and two beautiful children. Their laughter filled him with joy and love. Abby placed Vera in her lap and Jake sat in Marcus's. She stroked Vera's hair down her back. She got the courage to say, "Daddy's going away for a while. A bad man is taking him away from us." Her voice cracked. She squeezed her eyes shut to keep the tears in.

They were only one. They couldn't comprehend the situation fully. All they knew someone was taking away their dad. Jake clung to his father's shirt. He buried his face in Marcus's arms. Marcus held his son tight. He took in his smell, his hair, his face. He never wanted to let go.

"I want you to know that Daddy loves you very very much. And that he never wants to leave you. I will always be with you no matter where I am. I promise."

Vera grabbed the other side of him. He stroked her hair and smelled her. He began to rock them to sleep. Her eyelids began to droop. "Vera loves Daddy." "Jake loves daddy too." "And Daddy loves you very much." He kissed the top of their heads. The both yawned and fell asleep in his arms. He knew this was the last time he was going to see his family. Abby took out a sedative pen. She stuck one in Vera and one in Jake.

He looked up at Abby. "I can't have them see you like this. I don't want them to see us like this." Marcus placed the kids in their carrier. Abby let everything go. She fell to the ground in sobs. Marcus caught her and held her. Her face was pressed up against his chest. He held her tight. He needed to protect them. Abby laid her face against his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"Shhhhh. It's okay. I'm here now. It's okay." He stroked her hair. He let tears fall from his face too. He nuzzled his face into her hair. Her hands had traveled up, her fingers tangling in his hair. They both sat on the ground crying until they heard the pressurized door open. Their hearts dropped.

They stood up. They wiped the tears from the others eyes. He grabbed her hands in his. "Take this." He took his wedding ring off his hand. "I want you to keep it. Show it to them. Tell them stories. Tell them how the Guard and the Doctor who lived in the castle in the sky hated each other. Tell them how they came to Earth. Tell them how they fell in love. Tell them how the Guard did everything he could to stay with the doctor and his family. Promise me something. Promise me you will protect them from him. Abby, ai hod yu in. I love you."

"Ai hod yu too in. I love you too Marcus. I love you so much. I will." Abby felt her vision get blurry. She hugged him and she buried her face in his hair and he did the same. She saw the guards come and take him away. He exited the room. Tears fell from her face as she sobbed. She fell the the ground and curled into a ball. She sobbed uncontrollably. Her body began shaking. She had cried herself into a deep sleep. That was the last time he was going to see his family.

 **please review! Thanks for reading**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! This weeks episode killed me. I literally died. It was so sad to see Abby play Marcus like that because they both love each other and now they are both stuck in the CoL. Anywayyyyy...I am happy to put this chapter out because it at least gives a real kabby kiss instead of the real (From Marcus)/ fake (From Abby) one Jason gave us. I do have to hand it to Paige and Henry though, their acting was amazing. Go check out the 100 writers room on tumblr to see the actual script for that scene. It made me appreciate it that much more. K. Enjoy**

Marcus pulled himself out from under the floor. "It's a little tight down there." He swung his legs out and Octavia began helping him undo his restraints.

"Try doing it for 16 years." She responded. He looked at her and smirked. Marcus still couldn't believe there was even a chance he could see his family again. When Pike had told the guards to put them in that room, he knew something was up. Once they were in the room and Octavia came out of the floor he knew it was an escape. He knew that he had the chance to see his kids again but he also knew he would have to leave them so neither he or them would get hurt.

Octavia walked over to Lincoln and kissed him. He looked at her. "Where's Tristan? Ste em klir? Laik yu okay? Yu shouldn't be hir."(Is he safe? Are you okay? You shouldn't be here.)

"Osir gonplei teina o nou gon hogeda. Our son ste klir. Em's kom Indra. Teik osir go."(We fight together or not at all. Our son is safe. He's with Indra. Let's go) O smiled. They hugged and went to help Sinclair.

Abby and Miller ran in from the hallway to check on Bryan and the other guard. "Are you okay?" Miller smiled at Bryan. Bryan nodded and smiled back. Miller helped him up. Abby helped the other guard up. She looked up and saw Marcus undoing his chains. Her heart began racing. She ran up to him and kissed him. "I told you not to do this." He disapproved of her being there but he also loved her being there. When Harper and Miller came to her asking for help with such an intricate plan how could she refuse. But she knew what had to be done and she didn't know if she could do it.

"Why would I start listening to you now?" She looked up at him and smiled. She took off her necklace with her and Jake's, and now Marcus's, wedding rings on it. She took off his and put it back on his finger. "I believe this belongs to you." She smiled. He felt complete again. When he wasn't wearing the ring he felt like a piece of him was missing. He hugged her and they stood there for a minute until Harper's voice could be heard on the radio.

"Stay where you are. There are guards everywhere." Everyone exchanged looks around the room. The plan was slowly falling apart.

Their ears perked up when they heard Monty on the radio. "The prisoners are headed for the main gate. I repeat. The prisoners are headed for the main gate. Over."

"Monty just bought us some time, we need to move now. Leave the radio here. It's to loud for us to have in the hall. Besides, we don't want them listening in. " Abby instructed. Octavia handed out guns and they began walking to their secret exit. "I'll meet you there. I have to get something." Abby kissed Marcus's cheek and ran out of the room.

Marcus was waiting for Abby at the spot. It had been too long. He was beginning to worry she had gotten stopped by Pike. He was worried Pike would take her and use her as bait. Marcus would turn himself in in a heartbeat. His mind began to wander to the dark parts. The what ifs filled his brain slowly killing him. He heard someone coming. He raised his gun. It was Abby. His heart rose to his throat. She was holding Vera and Jake. He became extremely excited. "You're all coming?" Abby's eyes traveled to the floor. Vera began to play with the necklace around Abby's neck. A lump in her throat began to form. She held her kids close to her. "Abby?" His heart began racing. For the first time in his life, he couldn't read Abby Kane. His breathing intensified. His chest got really tight. "Abby?"

She didn't look up at him. She kissed them on the forehead. She smiled and said, "Mama loves you." She caressed their faces.

Vera and Jake both said "We love Mama too!" They hugged her and she stuck them with sedative sticks. She put them in their carrier. She sniffled and placed them into the hatch. Sinclair grabbed them and passed them along to the outside.

Abby bit her lip so she wouldn't cry. Her breathing became more rapid. She squeezed her eyes shut. Tears began falling. "It's so they sleep. They'll be out for about 5 hours. You need to take them." Abby whispered. She stared at the floor. Her arms folded across her chest. "You need to take them away from here."

"Abby, what are you talking about? What are you doing?" He grabbed her arms. He lifted her face with his thumb. He traced her jawline with his finger. He looked into the beautiful brown eyes he fell in love with filling with tears. "Talk to me."

"It's not safe here. If Pike get's his way, the grounders will attack and we both know how that ends up. They only way they're safe is if they're with you. Octavia, Lincoln, and Indra know these woods. The have Tristan too. It's safer there." She began to cry. Her body shook with each cry that came from her.

"No. I'm not leaving here without you. Abby, I love you come with us." He spoke fast trying everything to get her to come with him.

"When Pike falls, they need someone to show them the way out of the dark. Marcus, I've run this in my mind hundreds of times. The best option is if they go with you and I stay here. Marcus, please." She pointed at the hole in the wall. Her hand covered her mouth. Her breathing intensified.

He stared into her eyes. His heart had dropped to his stomach. He knew she wasn't coming. Instead of saying anything he grabbed her and held her. Her forehead rested on his chest. His arms wrapped tightly around her small frame. Sobs shook her shoulders. Marcus put his face in her hair. He couldn't believe he had gone from never seeing his wife and kids again to escaping with all of them to leaving his wife behind to an uncertain fate. He released his arms and framed her face with his hands. He closed his eyes and put his forehead against hers. "I love you Abby. Don't ever forget it. Ai hod yu in. Ste yuj. I will come back for you. When it's safe for them. I swear. I'll come back. I love you. Ai hod yu in. I love you so much Abby." He forced his lips on hers. She returned by running her fingers in his hair and kissing him back.  
She sniffled and looked at her wedding ring. She took it off and placed it in his hand. She closed his fingers around it. "I love you too. Keep this. Until I see you again. Tell them about the Guard and the Doctor. Tell them Marcus. I will always love you. Be safe. Ai hod yu in." She kissed him again and watched as the love of her life was taken away from her again. She watched him climb into the hatch and she saw him look at her one last time. She saw a tear fall from his face as he closed the hatch. Abby stood alone in the hallway with tears falling from her face.

 **What did you think? I hope you enjoyed. I had so much fun writing this. Please review. Love you guys. Bye**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hard chapter to write. Killed me. Enjoy.**

Abby had been awoken by Jasper who knocked on her door. She looked at the door and left it. Jasper knocked again and she asked what was going on. Jasper said it didn't matter just to get out there. She put her hair up in a high ponytail. She looked into the mirror. She saw Clarke and Vera and Jake all in herself. She broke down again realizing she didn't know when she was going to get to see her family again. Her face was streaked with tears and dirt. She wiped it off and threw a jacket on. It had been a rough night.

Jasper knocked again. She opened the door. "I'm sorry Abby. I know you've had a hard night. Monty told me what happened. I'm so sorry. But it's Raven. I know how close you two are and somethings wrong."

Abby walked out the door, "Let's go." Raven was like a daughter to her and she would do anything to help her just like Clarke, Jake or Vera. "What's going on?" They were walking and talking on the way to her room.

"She hasn't left in 24 hours and I've heard her muttering to herself through the door. Music is blasting and I didn't know who else to go to. Jaha has been standing watch." She stopped and looked at Jasper. She couldn't believe what her friend had become.

They made it to Raven's room. People were crowded around her door. "Okay. Everybody out." She cleared the area and only Jaha remained. "You too Thelonius!"

"This doesn't concern you Abby. Raven is with us now." He looked at Jasper. "We took away her pain, Jasper. We saved her just like we can save you."

"Last chance, before I call the guards and have them move you away from my patient's room." Abby wasn't going to let Jaha and his 'friend' take control of Raven.

"You'll come around eventually." Jaha smiled at her.

"Not likely." Abby retorted. She gave a hint at a smile and brushed past him. She looked up at Jasper. Rock music was pouring out of her room like a river. They could see lights from under the doorway. It looked like she was having a party. Jasper gave a rhythmic knock that Raven recognized immediately. She opened the door and ushered them in. The music stopped and the lights stopped flashing. "Raven what's wrong?" Abby stared at the strong young woman in front of her.

"I need your help to get this…. _thing_ ….out of me and I think I know how to do it. I'm telling you this will work. These wristbands were designed to transmit vital signs, electrical signals from the body." Abby already knew how they worked and why they worked.

"I know how they work. I designed them."

"Then you know they have a transponder. All we have to do is reverse it and send the electrical pulse into my brain. If I'm right, it will fry whatever alie put in there without damaging the tissue" It made perfect sense in Abby's mind but there we so many questions running through it. Flashes of Vera of Jake. Flashes of she and Marcus kissing one last time.

"What if it doesn't work?" Jasper asked.

"If it didn't work, A.L.I.E wouldn't be looking at me like I stole her favorite toy." Raven looked to her right into space. Abby looked at Raven inquisitively then to the open area Raven was looking at. "She's here."

"You can see her?" Abby's scientific mind began to race to what could be giving her hallucinations and pain loss.

"Yea." Raven looked over at the void again. Then out of nowhere she yelled, "Cuz you stole my memories you crazy bitch!"

Abby felt helpless. No matter what solution came to her, she couldn't do anything to help her. Jasper spoke up. "So where are the wristbands?"

"I don't know." Raven put her hand to her forehead and brushed the heel of her hand up her forehead.

"I do." Abby knew exactly where they were. In the Mecha storage room 5B.

"Wait!" Raven interjected. "Everything she sees I see. Everything she hears I hear. Just…..tell him." Raven pressed the heel of her hand into her temples. Abby leaned over to Jasper and told him where they were. He nodded.

"We're gonna fix you." Jasper put his hand on Raven's shoulder and walked out of the room. As Jasper passed under the doorway Raven yelled again.

"NO!...no." Raven was obviously yelling at ALIE. She looked at the void. Abby smirked. Raven was so strong and it gave her pride knowing Raven was fighting what was trying to fight her. Raven's face became confused and disgruntled. Out of the silence, Raven began screaming. Her head shook left to right as she fell to the floor. Abby caught her.

"Raven…..Raven talk to me." She screamed again. Abby held her like she did Clarke after Mt. Weather. Images and feelings of pain and torture flashed through Raven's mind. Pain she had forgotten. Mount Weather. Her leg. Finn. It was all coming back. She clung to Abby grasping for any sort of relief from the pain. "Her heart's racing, we need to get her to medical. " Jasper picked her up and they ran to medical.

When they made it to the medical bay, Abby told Jackson to get a sedative stick. He stood there and stared at her. Tears streaked Ravens face as she was screaming. "Now Jackson!" Raven's back arched up as another wave of pain hit. Abby as helpless. She could stand there and watch as, basically, her daughter was screaming in pain. All she could do was frame her face in her hands and try and calm her down as best she could. She looked to Jackson for help. He was still standing there. He turned abruptly and went to get the stick.

"I submit. I submit. Please." Raven cried. Abby walked over to Jackson.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Then her body went limp. Abby tried to shake her awake. "Raven?"

Slowly Raven sat up. Her eyes wide open. She turned and looked at Abby. "I have full access to Raven's network." Abby knew something wasn't right. Raven looked behind Abby to Jackson. "She's ours." She turned around and saw Jackson. He stuck her neck with the sedative stick. Abby fell to the floor.

Images of Marcus and her kids flashed behind her eyes as she regained consciousness. She missed them so much. She prayed to whoever was listening they were okay.

"Welcome back." Jaha greeted her. She tried to move but her hands were bound behind her back. She looked up. Standing in front of her were Jaha, Raven, and Jackson. She looked at her apprentice of 10 years. "Not you too."

"Abby, as doctors it's our job to relieve suffering...To"

"What was your mother's name Jackson?" She interrupted. She had to see if he remembered. His face went confused. He looked at Raven.

"Mary Jackson. Died in her son's arms after suffering a terrible illness." Raven responded.

"Who am I talking to? A.L.I.E. is it?" Raven nodded. "Mary's death is the reason he became a doctor." She couldn't believe A.L.I.E. was taking basic memories from people. "What? She take that from you too?"

"All you have to do is take the key and you can see for yourself." Jaha sat down next to her.

"That's never going to happen." She wasn't going to forget those she loved.

"Jaha said you'd say that." Raven replied. Abby knew if she took the key, she would forget Marcus. Marcus had caused her pain when he pressed charges against Clarke and Jake. He was there when she escaped Diana's exodus ship. He was there when the Mountain Men were drilling holes in her bones. He was there when she gave birth. He was there when their daughter dislocated her arm. He was there when she had to say goodbye for God knows how long. He was there for all of it and she couldn't forget him.

"I don't care if you torture me. I will never take that key. I have two babies that need me. I have a husband who has extreme anxiety. I have a daughter that is running from her problems instead of facing them. I have things. People. Obligations. To live for. My pain is what makes me who I am. You're right. I'm covered in scars. My heart, my body, my mind. But scars mean you've healed. I've healed because of love. Love is the remedy for pain not you." She looked at Raven.

"Who said anything about torture?" A.L.I.E. asked. Jackson handed her the razor.

"What are you doing?" Raven looked up at Abby and back at her wrist. She lifted it up and began cutting herself. "No! Stop! Don't touch her!" Abby thrashed in her seat. "Leave her alone. Let me go to her please or she'll die!" Abby began to cry. She was losing her daughter. "Please Thelonious."

"Her physical being will die but she will still survive in the City of Light. Take the key and I will let you help her." Jaha responded.

"Please Thelonious. I have a family. I have two babies less than 2 that need me. I need my husband who takes my pain away, not the chip. Who is Wells. Tell me now who Wells is. Without your _friend's_ help. Please Thelonious let me go to her. Please."

"Wells? Wells? I don't know who that is and frankly don't care. You can go to Raven once you take the key." Abby had a choice. She didn't know which one to make for the first time in her life. Abby closed her eyes and opened her mouth slowly. She took in every memory she had of her husband and children. She took in their birth, 2 am feedings, first steps, first words, playing games in the butterfly field, goodnight kisses and hugs. She took in his smell, the way his hair felt between her fingers, the way he kissed her, the feeling of his rough skin rubbing against her face, their fingers interlaced, the sex, his voice, his strong arms wrapping around her like a shield, waking up next to him everyday for almost 2 years, anxiety attacks she helped him through, the first time they said I love you. Then it all went white.

 **Please review. Much love to you all**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello! I'm so sorry about the late update. I had a super busy weekend and it totally slipped my mind. Anyway, I'm super sad The 100 is almost finished for the season. It pains me. I'm excited to see how it turns out. I am praying there is a Kabby reunion because I need closure. ok. Bai. Enjoy.**

Vera and Jake gripped onto Marcus as they walked into the once thriving capital, Polis. Vera buried her head in Marcus's neck. His eyes became wide. His heartbeat began to race. He kissed her head and continued on. He lost his breath when he saw the grounders on the crosses. Jake then buried his head in Marcus's neck too. His breath shuddered. He had no idea what had happened with the new commander but he knew negotiating with her wasn't going to be easy. Marcus walked forward and stopped in awe. He couldn't believe such a happy place had turned into a living hell. He had to find Indra.

He looked up at the tall building. But was startled when Jackson stood up. "Chancellors." He smiled. He looked down at Pikes chains. "Those won't be necessary." The grounder refused as Jaha emerged followed by Ontari.

"Lus em au. | Untie him." The grounder obeyed. "Nau yu spika slak en teik klika-de in. | Now open your mouth and take the Key." Ontari put the chip into his mouth. His face went blank.

Pike rubbed his wrists. He looked at Marcus and then back at Jaha. "The chip. I thought you were crazy. Now I know you are." He grabbed Ontari and held a knife to her throat. Marcus held onto his children tighter. Vera whimpered. "Everyone back away or the commander dies." Nobody seemed even phased by Pike's actions. Two guards walked up behind Pike. "Riggs, Grey. Thank god." One of the guards hit Pike's leg with the gun. He fell and the two guards lifted him. "But Riggs, you're farm station. Pike struggled.

Marcus told his kids to hold as he reached for his gun. Jake held on to Marcus using his own strength. Marcus wrapped his arms back around them and he relaxed. "There are no stations." Stated Jaha."Just the city of light. Join us charles there's no more need for fighting"

Pike looked into Jaha's eyes, "We both know there's now way in hell I'm taking that chip." His body was standing strong and proud.

"Sorry it has to be this way." Jaha took the chip and the guards threw a tarp over his head. Pike thrashed and yelled. But the guards dragged him away. Jake's fingers dug into Marcus's skin but he didn't care. Jaha turned his attention towards Marcus and the kids. "How about you Marcus?" Jaha offered the chip to him.

"Hold." Vera held on this time supporting herself on Marcus. He grabbed the chip with his free hand. He examined it spinning it with his fingers. He looked at Jaha then dropped the chip. Marcus stomped on it crushing it into a million little pieces. "Go to hell."

"That was a mistake." Jaha smiled. Marcus's vision went black as a cover was thrown over his head. Vera and Jake screamed as they were pulled away from Marcus's arms. He thrashed and held onto them as hard as he could but the guard shock lashed him and everything went dark.

Marcus's hands were bleeding as his hands hit the door. He had woken up in a room without Jake or Vera. He had been hitting the door for what seemed like hours. He fell back onto the bed. The door opened and two guards threw Abby onto the floor. He ran to her. "Abby." He helped her up. He framed her face looking for injuries. He twisted her hair in his fingers.

"Marcus. Thank God." her face was riddled with cuts and bruises. "They found me hiding in the woods near camp. Where are Jake and Vera?" She looked around the room.

"When I got here they took them away from me. I don't know where they are." He looked down at his hands.

"You have to tell me where Clarke is. They're looking for her. They've questioned me for hours. She has something. Something they want." Abby's eyes were full of terror.

"What?" Marcus turned around to think. He began pacing. He had lost 3 of his children in less than an hour. They both had.

"Marcus….." He turned around to see her walking towards him. "I'm afraid." The fire in her eyes was glowing. He took her in his arms. He held her and she wrapped her arms around him. He had to protect her. He couldn't lose her too.

"We'll find them. First Jake and Vera since they're here, in Polis. Then Clarke. I promise." Abby shifted under him and he looked at her. She brought her hand up to his face. Her lips met with his but something was different. Something was off. She began to kiss him aggressively, violently. He fell back onto the bed. He pushed her off of him. He knew she wouldn't try and have sex with him while her children were missing. He said something he knew ALIE would've taken from her. "What color were Jake's, your husband's, eyes?" Abby stood up and put her hand out to him.

"Marcus it doesn't matter. I need you please." Her eyes were full of sadness and hurt. Her hand reached out to him as she came closer to him. He put his out to keep her at a distance.

"Answer me." His voice was full of hurt. His heart fell to the floor. His breath became shallow. "You took the chip." He whispered. His fingers grazed her lips and fell to the floor.

Her expression became blank and the fire burned out. He knew she wouldn't have taken it voluntarily. But, maybe she would have. With all the pain she had gone through maybe she took it to get away. Guards burst through the door and grabbed his arms. "Put him on the cross." Her words didn't even register to him until they began dragging him away. He began to thrash and pull backward. He screamed her name over and over again. Trying to get her to register anything.

The guards dragged him outside and threw him onto the large x he had seen so many others on. They strapped down his arms and legs. "Abby, this is madness."

"This is unity." She put her hand on his chest and smiled. But it wasn't Abby's smile. It was a ghost of the beautiful smile Marcus had loved. "Just tell us where Clarke and the others are hiding."

"I can't do that." His breathing was heavy and rapid. "Abby….Please wake up." Her hand left his chest as she stood next to Jaha. Abby walked behind Jaha and walked back out. But she was holding the hands of Marcus's greatest weakness. Jake and Vera. They ran to Marcus.

Marcus couldn't breathe. "Hi babies. Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"Daddy, Mama wants you to take the key." From what he gathered, they were too small to enter the City of Light. The key would overpower their brains. That meant they were safe for now. He knew ALIE only hurt people who didn't comply and he and Abby had taught the kids to listen to what Mama and Daddy said.

"I'm sorry beautiful. I can't. I can't do that." A tear fell from his face. They ran back to Jaha and Abby. Jaha lifted Vera into the air and held her like Marcus did. He thrashed. "Let them go." Jaha nodded at the guard behind Marcus.

The guard placed a nail in Marcus's hand. He lifted the hammer. Marcus's heart began to race. It felt like it was going to beat out of his chest. Marcus screamed. The nail went into his hand with ease. It killed him. After they had finished with his first hand they began on the second hand. It was the worse pain he had ever felt in his life. Every hit to the nail was like a bullet in his heart. He had lost his wife and children to Jaha's zombie army in a matter of hours. He felt like passing out. Two grounders began to lift the cross. He began screaming once he had been lifted up. He began praying. He knew Jesus could sympathize. He prayed someone would protect his family. He opened his eyes when Jaha began speaking. The screaming subsided.

"Marcus, I'm afraid we're out of time." Ontari placed a gun in Jaha's outstretched hand. "We need to know where the resistance you led against Pike hides." Jaha pushed the cartridge into the gun.

Marcus wanted to die. He saw a way out of this hell. The alternate option was to take that damn chip and become a zombie. He wasn't going to let that happen. He had to protect his kids who weren't already under ALIE's control. "Shoot me. Shoot me." He whispered.

"If I shoot you, I won't get the answers I need." His breathing sped up. Jaha walked over to Abby. She was kneeling on the floor. Jake and Vera were on the sides of her. Jaha cocked the gun back and placed it at her head. "You can stop this."

"WAIT! Wait. Alright. I'll do it. Don't hurt them. Please. I'll do it." He wasn't going to let Jaha shoot the most important things in his life. Abby's hair blew with the wind. It was beautiful. Marcus never took his eyes off her as Jaha put the gun away. As Jaha approached him. As Jaha placed the chip in his mouth. He took in the memories he had of his children. Of his wife. Of his family. Every moment with them he could think of. The midnight soothing sessions, the story time, the heart to hearts, the laughter, the tears, the anxiety, the love. It stopped. When his vision went white.

 **I hope you enjoyed. This chapter was very difficult to write for some reason. Not sure. I suffered serious writers block. Thank you so much for reading. I hope you know how much I appreciate you, reader, for picking my story over many others out there. So thank you. Please review. If not about the story then how about your theories for the finale. Goodbye my ppl.**


	12. Authors note

**Hey guys!**

 **STOP! Dont worry. I'm not going on hiatus. SLow your roll. I'm not going anywhere. Trust me.**

 **I just wanted to let you all know that I rewrote the first two chapters and added another one. I posted the first one today. I will try and post the rest tomorrow. I am also working on a prologue to this story which I am hoping to have up by next week.**

 **I really like my new chapters a lot better than the ones currently there. So please, if you have read this far with the original two chapters, go check them out.**

 **THank you all for your love and support. COuldn't do this without you.**  
 **Love you all!**


	13. Chapter 13

**OMG IM SO SORRY! I FORGOT TO POST THIS LAST WEEK! Coming from an avid fic reader i know the pain of no updates. IM SO SORRY AGAIN ENJOY!**

Clarke watched as her mother thrashed midair. Her feet dangled a foot above the floor and her neck wrapped in a necklace of rope. Clarke screamed. Jaha hit Ontari in the head with a pole. Blood was already pouring out of the wound. The doors burst open. It was Bellamy and Murphy. They were each carrying a twin in their arms. "Bellamy! Stop him!" She yelled. Bellamy shot Jaha in the arm. He fell. "Is she alive? Is she breathing?" Clarke begged Murphy.

Murphy cut Abby down. Her body fell limp on the floor. He loosened the noose. "She's breathing." Clarke redirected her attention to her siblings who were standing in the middle of the room confused. She petted both their cheeks and ran to Ontari.  
"Jaha has the flame. Get it." She grabbed her mother's medical bag and began rifling through it. "We can't let Ontari die." Jake turned and looked at his mother on the floor. He whispered her name. "Jake! Vera! Don't look. Come here." They ran to Clarke and buried their heads in her stomach. She wondered how they knew her. Abby and Kane must've shown them pictures of her and explained their relationship. Clarke let out a sigh of defeat. "She's brain dead." The words were barely audible but everyone in the room could hear it. She held her siblings close to her chest. "We're trapped." A single tear slid down her face and onto the ground.

Clarke turned to look at Jake and Vera asleep on Lexa's chair. She loved Lexa and she loved them. The symbolism of them in the chair was incredible. Only she couldn't let them die like she let Lexa die. She turned her head and stared at her mother. She pressed the button and Abby screamed. The twins jumped and woke up. "It's okay. It's okay. Just stay there. Okay?" Her voice was shaky. Abby's body went limp. "Wake up. Please. Come back to me. To us. Please. I need you." Clarke whimpered. Her mother was the only person who had been there for it all.

There was a time when she hated her mother for what she did to her father but that time was long past. Of course she cared her mother was the reason her father died but she had to overcome that to survive. Now they were here. In desperate need of Abby and Clarke wasn't sure if she was going to live. Abby opened her eyes. Clarke laughed. "Mom?" She stroked her hair. She turned to the twins and motioned for them to come over but slowly. They sat next to Clarke as Abby sat up. She was taking in her surroundings. Remembering everything she had done. Abby's face broke. Her eyes filled with tears as she turned to face her children. Her head fell into her hands. "Hey. That wasn't you." Clarke held her mom's hands. "I love you." Bellamy opened the door. His gun instinctively pointed at Abby. She fell in front of her children trying to shield them. "STOP! I used the EMP." Clarke cried.

"Whatever we're about to do...we need to do it faster. They're climbing." Octavia followed Bellamy. Vera slowly crawled forward and grabbed onto her mom's shirt. Jake did the same. Abby held them and took them in. They were real. This was real. Hurting her daughter was real.

"Mom. I need your help." Clarke explained they needed to connect Clarke to Ontari like in Mount Weather. "Please."

"Okay." Abby held out her hand to Clarke. Clarke grabbed her mother's hand and squeezed hard.

"We missed you Mama." Jake said. He gripped tighter on her shirt. Abby hadn't remembered them in the City of Light. The only person she remembered was Clarke. That killed her.

"I missed you too." She kissed their heads and stroked their hair. She was back. She wasn't going to let ALIE win. She was going to help her daughter win this battle.

Abby's face went white as the man she loved stormed into the room. They made eye contact. But those weren't his eyes. She remembered meeting him in the City of Light. She hadn't remembered who he was here. She met him and they became friends there. But then she woke up.

His name ghosted her lips. She turned to look at her children on Lexa's throne. She had a few sedative sticks in her bag and had stuck the twins with them. She knew if they saw this it would have a serious effect on their psyche. Marcus disregarded her and advanced toward Bellamy. He threw him to the ground and placed his arm on Bellamy's throat. He was trying to kill him. Marcus was trying to kill his son. Abby didn't know what to do. "Marcus stop!" She yelled. But he didn't even acknowledge her. Bellamy was turning blue. She lifted the gun but then something changed. Everyone fell back. He released his arm and fell backward onto his knees. Clarke had done it. She saved everyone. She turned around and looked at Clarke. She opened her eyes. "You did it." Clarke gave a half hearted smile.

"Can we hurry up." Murphy retorted. Abby knew he had someone he loved in the room too. She took the flame out of Clarke's neck. The twins still lay sleeping in her lap.

Abby placed the flame in her hand and turned to look at Marcus. His head was in his hands. He had tried to kill his son. She knew the feeling. "Go to him. We're fine. _I'm_ fine." Abby opened her mouth to say something but no words came out. She just turned and ran to Marcus. She approached him slowly from the back. She saw his hands shaking and his shoulders hung heavy. She placed her hand on his shoulder. At first he didn't notice but she squeezed and he looked up at her. His eyes were glazed over with tears. She got on her knees to meet his eyes. She didn't speak. She just wrapped her arms around him. His face buried itself in her shoulder. He began to cry. Abby placed her hand on the back of his head and felt his hair. This was real. He was real. They were safe.

 **Thank you so much for reading. Love you guys! Please Review**


End file.
